dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver vs Lucina
Silver vs Lucina is Episode 21 of Peep4Life's 'Adopted Series'. Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs Fire Emblem! Two time travelling heroes do battle as the white hedgehog clashes with the Princess of Ylisse. '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight ARENA FEROX - Super Smash Bros. ' The hedgehogs had all scattered in different directions to hunt down the Chaos Emeralds. Somehow, they had been scattered across multiverses and one had happened to arrive on a weird looking arena. Silver pursued, closing in on the gem until someone stepped in front of him, preventing him from acquiring it. "Who are you?" Lucina and Silver asked simultaneously. Silver responded first. "I'm Silver. And that is a Chaos Emerald. Look, we really need it so do you think you could just hand it over?" Lucina contemplated. "That Chaos Emerald is a very powerful tool. And if legend is true, I could use it to help my father." she said, determined. Silver smiled. "Ambitious, but you've set the bar way too high against me." He then put his hand out before him as Lucina drew her sword. '''Here we go! ' Lucina struck at Silver as the hedgehog levitated over her head, but he was able to dodge her. He then threw down a Psychic Knife, which caught Lucina in the back. Silver then delivered a pair of Homing Attacks while Lucina struggled to defend herself. She parried a kick, and was able to score her first slash on Silver but when she went to follow it up with a Shield Breaker, Silver grabbed her telekinetically. "Not bad... but not great either." he then released a Psychic Knife into her chest and then threw her side first into a wall. Lucina recovered slowly, and went after Silver with a Dolphin Slash. The strike grazed Silver but he was able to launch another attack, this time a Spin Dash. But just as he closed in, the stage around him altered and a chunk of debris appeared before him, stopping his attack. "What the?" he asked, before being slashed in the back several times in Lucina's Dancing Blade sequence. She then slashed low, knocking Silver into the air and hit a Shield Breaker, planting Silver into the wall. He quickly levitated up and began firing down several Psychic Knives but Lucina was able to parry and close the gap when she summoned her bow. Although Silver was able to catch the arrows, Lucina had gotten directly beneath him and grabbed him by the ankle. With a mighty pull she brought Silver to the ground. She then delivered another slow slash, which Silver managed to manipulate, using the momentum of the attack to deliver a roundhouse kick. Lucina collapsed to a knee, and Silver hit a Homing Attack right in the face. Lucina was all but done. Silver grabbed her with telekinesis again, and this time slammed her into as many walls as possible, forcing her to relinquish her sword. He then applied pressure around her joints, squeezing her and crushing her to the floor before firing a Psychic Knife into the heart. Lucina somehow remained standing, but she was aimlessly wandering at this point, swinging with the odd punch and kick. Silver realised he wasn't going to win this by submission, so mercifully fired a Psychic Knife again, this time cutting through her chest, ending Lucina's fight there and then. He then pulled the emerald to himself, but grabbed Lucina's body. "She didn't do anything wrong. She had the right intentions, but was unfortunate enough to be in my way..." Silver concluded. He then sized up the Chaos Emerald. "With that emerald's power, I'll restore her life and allow her to save her father! But first, I need to get back; Sonic and Shadow will be waiting." '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Silver! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:'Time' Themed DBX Fights Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights